Der Tarnumhang
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: So, hier ist eine PWP - Sequel zu "Geteilte Träume" Sie geht kaum auf GT ein, also kann man sie auch so lesen, oder es lassen, wenn man PWP nicht mag. Viel Spaß beim neuen Schuljahrsbeginn und was man mit Tarnumhängen so alles anstellen kann g [COMPLETE]


A/N:  
  
So, eigentlich ist es eine Sequel zu „Geteilte Träume", aber man kann es auch als kleine PWP-Story so lesen. Es wird nur wenig Bezug auf die ursprüngliche Geschichte genommen.  
  
Als ich das erste Mal darüber nachdachte, eine FF zu schreiben, schlich sich bei mir ein kleines Plotbunny ein und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Da ich es in „Geteilte Träume" nicht einbringen konnte, habe ich mich eben zu dieser kurzen Zwischensequel entschlossen und hier durfte es sich endlich auf dem Sofa austoben *gg*  
  
Einen lieben Gruß lasse ich mal Shenen da :) Danke für die süße Geschichte, danke für die Hilfe hierbei und jetzt lass uns schnell unsere Beobachtungsposition am Sofa einnehmen... wie ging der Tarnzauber doch gleich noch?  
  
Disclaimer: Leider nichts außer dem Plot (in einer PWP – sehr sinnig) ist von mir und ich verdiene damit auch nichts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es war 10:25 als Harry mit seinem Onkel an King's Cross ankam. Das letzte Mal, dass er sich an einem 1. September auf den Weg machte und es stimmte ihn traurig. Er liebte die Schule, sie war seine Heimat geworden, der Ort, an dem er sich geborgen fühlte.   
  
Nur noch ein Jahr, dann würde alles vorbei sein. Wie würde es danach weitergehen? /Nein, aufhören! Ich will da noch nicht drüber nachdenken, ich habe erst mal ein langes Schuljahr mit all meinen Freunden vor mir./   
  
In diesem Moment sah er auch schon die Weasleys und Hermine im Bahnhof stehen. Onkel Vernon hatte sie auch entdeckt und verabschiedete sich schnell von Harry.   
  
Die Dursleys waren sehr froh, dass Harry im nächsten Sommer volljährig wurde, auszog und sie endlich wieder eine ganz normale Familie sein konnten.   
  
Harry schob den Kofferwagen zu seinen Freunden rüber und begrüßte alle herzlich.   
  
Hermine hatte den Sommer mit Ron verbracht und sie waren gemeinsam Wandern gewesen. Harry hatte ihre Einladung, sie zu begleiten, dankend abgelehnt, da er wusste, dass es das erste Mal war, das das Pärchen wirklich alleine sein konnte und das wollte er ihnen nicht verderben. Außerdem wäre er sich sicher wie das 5. Rad am Wagen vorgekommen, auch wenn sie das niemals gewollt hätten.  
  
Die drei gingen gemeinsam mit Ginny und Mrs. Weasley, die es sich noch immer nicht nehmen lassen wollte, ihre Kinder zum Zug zu bringen auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾.  
  
Es war, wie immer, laut und voller Menschen; jede Menge alter Freunde begrüßten sich und dazwischen standen lauter verschüchterte Erstklässler.   
  
Sie trafen schnell auf ihre Klassenkameraden und Neville, der über die Ferien richtig männlich geworden war, wie alle erstaunt feststellten, nahm Ginny in den Arm und sie küssten sich, um die drei Wochen, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten wieder aufzuholen.  
  
Ron und Hermine fanden dieses Schauspiel anscheinend so ansteckend, dass sie sich auch gleich wieder küssten. Harry seufzte schicksalsergeben, ließ die vier einfach stehen und machte sich mit Seamus auf den Weg, um Plätze im Zug frei zu halten.  
  
„Na, sie an, Potter gefrustet, weil er niemanden zum Knutschen hat?", ertönte plötzlich eine allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf erst gar nicht und erwiderte beim Einsteigen: „Ach, wenn ich unbedingt knutschen wollte, könnte ich doch dich nehmen, Malfoy." Seamus kicherte.   
  
Harry wusste genau, dass Draco jetzt ärgerlich hinter ihm stand, aber er grinste nur leicht vor sich hin.   
  
„Na, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder hat dich die Vorstellung so angemacht, dass du nicht mehr klar denken kannst?", fragte der Gryffindor dann und drehte sich langsam um. Seine Augen trafen blitzende Graue.  
  
„Hey, unsere kleine Löwenschwuchtel hat sich geoutet, oder wie habe ich das zu verstehen?", grinste Draco hämisch und seine obligatorischen Begleiter lachten schadenfroh.  
  
Nachdem Harry sein Gepäck abgestellt hatte, verließ er den Zug wieder und trat auf den blonden Jungen zu. Noch ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte Harry die eine Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt, die andere auf seine Hüfte und mit einer Bewegung zog er den Slytherin nah an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.   
  
Draco gab nur ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, konnte sich auf die Schnelle aber nicht wehren.  
  
Auf einmal war es ruhig auf dem Bahnsteig, da alle das Intermezzo sehen wollten und den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu bekamen. Harry Potter küsste Draco Malfoy mitten in der Öffentlichkeit auf den Mund. Selbst die jüngeren Schüler erkannten, dass dieser Kuss etwas Besonderes war.  
  
Draco überlegte nicht lang, sondern ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen überrollen. Wie sehr hatte er diese Lippen, diese Augen, die Zunge und diese Hände in den letzten beiden Monaten vermisst.  
  
Er hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in Harrys schwarzen Haaren. /Noch genauso seidig, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte./   
  
Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und vergessen, wo sie waren. Es zählte nur noch ihre Liebe und das Gefühl, den anderen wieder bei sich zu haben. Eng pressten sie sich aneinander, um alles voneinander zu spüren. Eine Hitze durchzog ihre Körper und machte sie lebendig.  
  
Sie küssten sich mehrere Minuten und die gesamte Schülerschaft sah gebannt zu. Keiner wusste, was da gerade passierte. Sie vermuteten, dass es um eine Art Kampf ging, ein Kräftemessen der besonderen Art.  
  
Als sie sich trennten, wurde ihnen plötzlich wieder bewusst, wo sie waren und sie schauten sich um. All ihre Schulkameraden starrten sie mit ungläubigen, entsetzten oder fragenden Gesichtern an.   
  
„So, jetzt habe ich auch geknutscht, danke es geht mir besser", sagte Harry dann betont cool und stieg ungerührt wieder in den Zug, um sich einen Platz zu suchen.   
  
Draco rief hinter ihm her: „Na wenigstens hast du dir den Besten ausgesucht, du Löwenschwuchtel!", bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte und ungehalten fragte: „Was ist denn? Wenn er mich schon küsst, dann muss ich ihm doch zumindest zeigen, wer der Meister ist und jetzt lasst uns einsteigen."   
  
Harry betrat mit einem verträumten Lächeln in das Abteil, wo Seamus sich eben hingesetzt hatte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde, Abscheu und Belustigung ansah.   
  
/Es war wunderbar, Draco wieder zu küssen und zu spüren... Und damit die ganze Schule zu schocken, machte es fast doppelt so gut. Er fühlte sich wie auf Wolken und musste an ein Lied denken, welches er im Sommer gehört hatte. Es war Deutsch, aber er wusste, was es bedeutete und es passte zu seiner Stimmung:  
  
Völlig losgelöst von der Erde, schwebt das Raumschiff schwerelos.../   
  
Er summte es leise vor sich hin, bis Seamus ihn leicht anstupste: „Harry... 1. was zur Hölle war das eben da draußen? 2. Warum schaust du so verträumt und summst vor dich hin? Ich hoffe WIRKLICH, dass das nichts miteinander zu tun hat, da ich mir sonst große Sorgen machen würde."   
  
Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, kamen jetzt auch Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville herein und Ron rief entsetzt:   
  
„Harry! Wie konntest du nur - das ist widerlich! Und jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit dem Scheiß, dass sein Ding so groß ist, das fand ich schon im letzten Jahr nicht lustig!" [1] Hermine kicherte leise und die anderen sahen ihn irritiert an.  
  
Endlich hatte Harry auch die Möglichkeit, etwas zu sagen: „Es ist unser letztes Jahr hier, da kann man doch auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben und DAS war definitiv Spaß  
  
Jaaa, ich weiß, dass es Malfoy war, aber das hat es gleich noch lustiger gemacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Außerdem hätte ich sein großes "Ding" nicht noch mal erwähnt, aber wenn es dich so interessiert...Außerdem ist es nicht so widerlich, wie von Snape..."   
  
Er brach ab, da niemand außer der dreien die Geschichte kannte, wie Snape am Valentinstag Ron und Hermine am auf seinem Schreibtisch beim Sex erwischt hatte.   
  
Zwar schauten die anderen Gryffindors sehr interessiert, aber Harry hatte genug gesagt und meinte nur: „Na, nun kommt schon rein und setzt euch."  
  
Die ganze Fahrt über beobachteten die Gryffindors Harry misstrauisch, der nur fröhlich vor sich hin grinste. Ihm ging es gut, er war in der Schule, hatte seine Freunde bei sich und war endlich wieder bei Draco.   
  
Auf einmal unterbrach Ron die Stille. „Sag mal, wie willst du eigentlich endlich eine Freundin finden, wenn du mit Malfoy knutschst? Welches Mädchen, das bei Sinnen ist, nimmt dich denn dann noch?" Ron schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. "Igitt, ich würde mir vermutlich immer noch den Mund mit Seife auswaschen - bäh!"   
  
Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas. "Sag mal, du hast doch im letzten Jahr von irgendeinem Mädchen geträumt, weißt du denn inzwischen, wer es war?" [2]  
  
Harry hoffte, dass er nicht errötete, als er antwortete: "Nein, ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, also kann es nicht so wichtig gewesen sein..."  
  
Die anderen schauten etwas enttäuscht, da sie doch neugierig gewesen waren, wer die Auserwählte war und ihrem Freund wirklich eine glückliche Beziehung wünschten.   
  
~~~ Im Abteil der Slytherins ~~~  
  
Malfoy saß am Fenster und ignorierte die dummen Sprüche, die die anderen machten. Er konnte Harrys Lippen noch auf seinen spüren und das ließ ihn immer wieder wohlig schaudern.   
  
/Wie hatte er seinen Freund vermisst. Es waren trostlose Sommerferien gewesen. Sein Vater war im Gefängnis, das Haus wurde auf den Kopf gestellt und er wurde immer wieder angeschaut, als ob er ein Schwerverbrecher wäre. Nein, sein Sommer war wahrlich kein Spaß gewesen.   
  
Wie es Harry wohl ergangen war? Er hatte am Bahnhof die Muggel gesehen, die ihn abholten. Es waren die schrecklichsten Wesen, die er je gesehen hatte und sie behandelten Harry wie Dreck. Er hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er den Sommer über nichts von seinen Zauberutensilien benutzen durfte und hatte ihn auch gebeten, ihm nicht zu schreiben.   
  
Beiden war es schwer gefallen, aber Harry wusste, dass er in riesige Schwierigkeiten gekommen wäre, wenn er Post bekommen hätte. Seine Eule hatte er den Weasleys mitgegeben und Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an den traurigen Blick in Harrys Augen, als er den Bahnhof verließ.   
  
Am liebsten wäre er hinterher gelaufen und hätte ihn umarmt und zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen, oder zumindest diese ekligen Muggel so verhext, dass sie nett zu seinem Freund waren, aber er konnte nichts tun und so sah er seinem Geliebten nur hinterher und fühlte, wie sich eine Leere in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Zwei Monate ohne Harry...   
  
Aber jetzt waren sie wieder zusammen und es hatte gleich mit einem Knall begonnen./ Draco grinste vor sich hin und als Blaise zum dritten Mal fragte, woran er dachte, schaute er hoch und hätte fast mit "Potter" geantwortet, besann sich aber rechtzeitig und sagte stattdessen: "Unser letztes Jahr in der Schule. Danach sind wir endlich frei und können tun, was wir wollen. Endlich weg von dem komischen Kauz Dumbledore und vor Allem von den schrecklichen Gryffindors."  
  
Blaise stimmte ihm zu und sie unterhielten sich den Rest der Fahrt darüber, was sie in der Schule so schrecklich fanden und über ihre Zukunft.   
  
Wie immer wurden die Erstklässler von Hagrid über den See ins Schloss gebracht und vor dem Essen die Zeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes abgehalten.  
  
Harry und Draco saßen sich, wie in den letzten 6 Jahren, durch die Tische der Hufflepuffs und der Ravenclaws getrennt, gegenüber und konnten während des ganzen Abends die Augen kaum voneinander lösen.   
  
Hermine stieß Harry an und fragte: "Wo schaust du bloß die ganze Zeit hin und wo hast du deine Gedanken? Ist da nicht vielleicht doch ein Mädchen...?"   
  
"Nein, ich verspreche dir, dass da kein Mädchen ist.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu, und versuchte, sich mehr auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren, bevor sie wirklich misstrauisch wurden.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen zogen sich die Schüler in ihre Häuser zurück. Die Gryffindors saßen noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählten einander von den Ferien, aber Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie alle schlafen gingen und er noch einen kleinen Ausflug machen konnte.  
  
Als endlich alle im Bett waren, wartete er noch eine Weile, bis er ruhiges Atmen oder leises Schnarchen aus den anderen Betten hörte, schnappte seinen Tarnumhang und schlich sich hinaus.  
  
Draco war kurz vorm Einschlafen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Die anderen Jungen schienen nichts gehört zu haben oder schliefen schon.   
  
Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um, als er plötzlich vom jemandem auf die Matratze gedrückt und geküsst wurde.   
  
Als sich der anderen nach ein paar Minuten von seinem Mund löste, hörte Draco Harrys Stimme an seinem Ohr: „Ich konnte es nicht mehr ohne dich aushalten, ich will dich!"  
  
Dabei knabberte dieser leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen. Schon durch den Kuss sehr erregt, spürte Draco, wie er bei diesen Worten vollständig von seinen Gefühlen übermannt wurde und er erwiderte heiser:  
  
„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, mein süßer Löwe!" Sie legten mehrere Schutzzauber auf das Bett und Harry legte den Umhang ganz ab. Für eine Weile sahen sie einander nur an und konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen.   
  
Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen, umarmten sie einander und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
In dieser Nacht holten sie 2 Monate Trennung nach und genossen jede Sekunde, die sie beisammen sein konnten.  
  
„Ich habe Hunger", bemerkte Harry, nachdem sie eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt dalagen und sich wieder beruhigt hatten.   
  
„Ich habe gerade das Gleiche gedacht", grinste Draco und sie beschlossen, in die Küche zu gehen.   
  
Leise zogen sie sich an und schlichen durch die verschlungenen Korridore in die Küche, wo sie begeistert von Dobby und Winky empfangen wurden.  
  
„Was möchten Harry und Mr. Malfoy, Sirs essen? Wir haben noch Pudding und Obst vom Abendessen oder Fleisch, Brot, was immer sie wollen."   
  
Harry lächelte über den Diensteifer der Hauselfen und bestellte sich dann einige gefüllte Teigtaschen und Pudding. Draco entschied sich für ein paar Würstchen und auch für Pudding.   
  
Dobby und Winky beeilten sich, um den beiden ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen, bevor sie sich ehrfürchtig zurückzogen, auch wenn Harry ihnen vorschlug, doch zur Gesellschaft zu bleiben.   
  
Genüsslich machten die beiden Jungs sich über das Essen her und redeten eine Weile nicht mehr. Nachdem sie fertig waren, bedankten sie sich nochmals herzlich bei den Hauselfen, die sogleich alles wieder wegräumten und verließen die Küche. Harry beschloss, dass er gleich in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen würde und nach einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss trennten sie sich.   
  
Leider gab es in den nächsten Tagen keine Möglichkeit für Harry und Draco, sich zu treffen. So blieb es bei sehnsüchtigen Blicken und kurzen Berührungen im Unterricht oder in den Fluren.   
  
Ein paar Tage später hatten sie wieder einmal gemeinsam Zaubertränke.  
  
Als alle da waren, verkündete Snape, dass die Schüler in dieser Stunde in kleinen Gruppen arbeiten sollten. Ron und Hermine bekamen Draco zugeteilt, Harry musste mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen arbeiten.  
  
Der Trank war kompliziert und abgelenkt durch den Ärger, dass er mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten musste, verwechselte Ron eine der Zutaten, was den Trank zum Überkochen brachte.  
  
Hermine sah ihn strafend an und schimpfte: „Ron, wo hast du nur deine Gedanken? Jetzt müssen wir von vorne anfangen."  
  
Draco nahm es nicht so gelassen, sondern fuhr den Gryffindor an: „Du bist doch echt zu blöd, um dir die Schuhe zuzubinden. Du stinkendes Wiesel bist doch ein totaler Verlierer, und dass sich das Schlammblut mit dir abgibt ist ein reiner Mitleidsakt.  
  
Ron lief rot an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, jedoch Hermine kam ihm zuvor und zischte empört: „Malfoy, wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen!"   
  
„Ach wie süß, jetzt muss dich deine Freundin schon verteidigen…", grinste Draco hämisch und fuhr dann, an Hermine gewandt, fort: „Nun hab dich nicht so, immerhin hast du ihn auch angeschnauzt und wir müssen den Trank noch mal komplett neu machen, das kostet uns mindestens eine halbe Stunde."  
  
Hermine trat auf den Blonden zu und entgegnete aufgebracht: „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, er ist mein Freund, da darf ich mal was sagen, aber deine Beleidigungen sind nicht nur unangebracht, sondern auch überflüssig!"   
  
Draco sah sie nur kalt an und Ron nutzte die Pause, um sich auf den Slytherin zu stürzen. „Du Bastard! Ich…" Weiter kam er nicht, da Hermine ihn am Arm festhielt. „Ron, nicht! Er ist es nicht wert, sich seinetwegen Ärger einzuhandeln."  
  
Der Blonde machte jetzt einen Schritt auf seine beiden Gruppenmitglieder zu, wurde dann aber an den Schultern gepackt. „Lass sie!", sagte Harry und zog ihn von seinen besten Freunden weg, an sich heran. Zwar protestierte der Slytherin heftig, genoss aber gleichzeitig doch das Gefühl, seinen Geliebten zu spüren.  
  
In diesem Moment war auch Professor Snape auf den Streit aufmerksam geworden und näherte sich den Schülern.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Wir sind hier im Unterricht und nicht bei einem Duell. Benehmen sie sich, außerdem haben sie keine Zeit, hier zu streiten, da ich auch von ihnen einen fertigen Trank erwarte.   
  
Draco sah seinen Hauslehrer bittend an. „Können wir nicht die Gruppen ändern?" Auch Ron und Hermine schienen nicht begeistert, bei dem Gedanken, den Rest der Stunde weiter mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Snape sah die drei jedoch streng an und sagte kalt: „Sie haben die Wahl: entweder sie arbeiten zusammen, oder ich ziehe jedem von ihnen Hauspunkte ab und sie arbeiten zusammen. Was ist ihnen lieber?"   
  
Zähneknirschend machten sich Ron und Hermine wieder an die Arbeit und der Slytherin bemerkte, peinlich berührt, dass Harry ihn noch immer festhielt, obwohl es schon lange nicht mehr nötig war. Schnell befreite er sich aus dessen Griff, was dem Gryffindor die Situation auch erst bewusst machte.   
  
Dieser errötete und drehte sich schnell wieder Crabbe, Goyle und ihrem Trank zu, der auch nicht wirklich aussah, als würde er jemals die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz haben. Da weder Draco noch Hermine ihnen halfen, waren die drei ziemlich verloren, was die Zubereitung ihres Trankes anging und sie waren froh, dass bei ihnen bisher noch nichts explodiert war.   
  
Ron, Hermine und Draco arbeiteten schweigend und hatten am Ende als eine der wenigen Gruppen, wirklich einen funktionierenden Trank.   
  
Alle waren froh, dass der Unterricht fertig war und gingen erleichtert zum Essen in die große Halle.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen gingen die drei Freunde in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und zu ihren gewohnten Plätzen auf der Couch.   
  
Als Harry sich setzen wollte, spürte er, dass da schon jemand saß, sprang erschrocken hoch und sah sich um. Das Sofa war leer, aber Harry hörte etwas, dass verdächtig nach dem Lachen seines Freundes klang. /Natürlich, der Tarnumhang. Er hatte ihn ja neulich bei Draco vergessen./   
  
Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verwundert an und Ron fragte: „Was ist los, Kumpel?"   
  
„Nichts… da war nur eben etwas Scharfes auf dem Sofa und ich hatte mich erschrocken."   
  
Die beiden anderen guckten nur verständnislos, fragten aber nicht weiter. Harry spürte Dracos Hände an seiner Hüfte, wie sie ihn herunterzogen und er setzte sich zwischen die gespreizten Beine seines Geliebten.   
  
Dieser saß eng in die Ecke des weichen Sofas gedrückt und so saß Harry jetzt auch, allerdings nicht an die Kissen gelehnt, sondern etwas aufgerichtet. Er trug eine Jeans und ein relativ weites Oberteil.   
  
Sein Umhang war ihm beim Hinsetzen von den Schultern gerutscht und hatte sich so um seine Beine zusammen geknautscht, dass er unauffällig seine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel legen konnte.  
  
Allerdings fiel bei den weichen Kissen eh nicht viel auf und Harry war dankbar, dass so niemand bemerkte, dass da nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging  
  
„So, so, also etwas Scharfes…", hörte er Dracos amüsierte Stimme an seinem Ohr und errötete leicht.  
  
Hermine hatte sich auch zwischen die Beine ihres Freundes gesetzt und lehnte sich, genau wie Harry, gegen den Oberkörper ihres Partners.  
  
Ron und Hermine begannen, über den Tag zu sprechen, aber Harry fiel er sehr schwer, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, während Draco seinen Hals sanft streichelte.  
  
„Das Frettchen Malfoy war ja heute wieder in Hochform…", begann Ron jetzt. „Warum hast du mich nur aufgehalten, ich hätte ihm eine rein gehauen und das wäre mir sogar den Punktabzug wert gewesen."  
  
„Lasst uns doch jetzt nicht über Malfoy sprechen", murmelte Harry unbehaglich.  
  
„Doch, ich will hören, was ihr so über mich denkt.", antwortete dieser jedoch amüsiert und der tiefe und warme Klang der Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ Harry erschauern.  
  
Seine Freunde ließen sich nicht so schnell von ihrem Lieblings-Hass-Thema abbringen.  
  
„Ron hat Recht, langsam sollte er wirklich erwachsen werden und lernen, dass man mit Arroganz und Geld nicht überall weiter kommt, sondern etwas Menschlichkeit oft Wunder bewirkt."  
  
„Ich denke, Malfoy sollte echt aufpassen, wie er mit euch umgeht, sonst werde ich ihn beim nächsten Duell nicht mehr so glimpflich davon kommen lassen. Er sollte endlich einsehen, dass ihr meine Freunde seid und er automatisch mich angreift, wenn er euch beleidigt."   
  
Bei diesen Worten bohrte er langsam seine Finger in Dracos Oberschenkel, bis dieser leise ächzend flüsterte: „Ist ja in Ordnung, ich habe es verstanden."   
  
Harry ließ den Griff locker, behielt seine Hand aber auf Dracos Bein.  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klingt ja nicht schlecht, aber ob das Malfoy wirklich davon abhält? Ich denke, dass es ihm gleich doppelt so viel Spaß macht, wenn er weiß, dass er dich damit genauso ärgern kann, wie Hermine und mich."   
  
Draco hatte inzwischen begonnen, die Schultern seines Freundes zu massieren, was diesen vor Wohlbehagen fast aufstöhnen ließ.   
  
Harry räusperte sich und entgegnete: „Ach, ich denke, dass Malfoy inzwischen begriffen hat, dass es nicht immer gut ausgeht, wenn er sich mit mir anlegt."   
  
Er hörte, wie seine Stimme leicht zu zittern begann und Draco flüsterte zärtlich: „Na, mein süßer Löwe, alles klar bei dir?" und Harry konnte das Lächeln direkt hören.   
  
Zum Glück waren seine Freunde so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass ihnen Harrys ungewöhnliches Verhalten nicht auffiel.   
  
Harry hoffte, dass er sich gleich zurückziehen konnte, da er inzwischen schon nicht mehr ganz klar denken konnte, vor Erregung.  
  
Draco strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht was ihn tief einatmen ließ, als sich plötzlich Ginny und Neville näherten und sich zu ihnen setzen.  
  
Der Slytherin grinste, als er die beiden kommen sah. Er hatte seinen Spaß daran, seinen Freund in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, auch wenn er spürte, dass Harry lieber woanders wäre, als hier auf dem Sofa, zur Untätigkeit verdammt.  
  
Er selbst war durch die außergewöhnliche Situation und den Körper vor ihm nicht weniger erregt, aber er hatte ja auch keine Probleme damit.   
  
Draco achtete nicht weiter darauf, was Thema des Gesprächs war, sondern ließ seine Hände langsam über die Arme und den Rücken des Gryffindor tiefer wandern.   
  
Harry hatte die Beine angezogen, sodass man seinen Schoß nicht mehr sah, der sich inzwischen verräterisch ausbeulte.  
  
Genau diese Schwellung zog Draco magisch an.   
  
Harry spürte die Hände und wusste genau, was sein Liebhaber als nächstes vorhatte. Er holte tief Luft, versuchte, interessiert zu schauen und ergab sich den zärtlichen, aber fordernden Hände seines Geliebten.  
  
„Ginny und ich wollen nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade, kommt ihr mit?", fragte Neville gerade, als Draco Harrys Erregung erreichte und Harry stöhnte: „Ja..." allerdings mehr als Reaktion auf die Berührungen, als auf die Einladung.  
  
Aber es war zu spät und so war es beschlossene Sache, dass er mit musste, obwohl er es hasste, mit den beiden Pärchen unterwegs zu sein.  
  
Sie würden eh wieder die ganze Zeit knutschen und er wäre das buchstäbliche 5. Rad am Wagen.  
  
Allerdings hielt er sich nicht lange bei seinem Ärger auf, da etwas ganz anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.  
  
Draco wechselte zwischen federzarten Berührungen und kräftigem Massieren, sodass Harry alle Mühe hatte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl ihm immer heißer wurde.   
  
Die Jeans wurde schmerzhaft eng und er musste einen Husten vortäuschen, um sein Keuchen zu verbergen. Daraufhin zog sein "Peiniger" die Hand langsam zurück und steckte seine Hand vorsichtig unter das Oberteil seines Liebsten.  
  
Langsam kam Harry wieder zu Atem und als Ginny ganz erschrocken fragte: "Was ist denn mit dir los, du bist so rot und keuchst, geht es dir nicht gut?", antwortete er gepresst: "Schon ok, ich habe mich nur verschluckt." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, konnte aber keinen anderen logischen Grund entdecken.  
  
Er spürte Dracos Hand, wie sie zärtlich über seinen Rücken strich und führte seine Hand unauffällig vom Oberschenkel seines Freundes zu dessen Schoß. Er spürte die Hitze und rieb leicht über den teuren Stoff der Hose, was den Blonden dazu brachte, sich in Harrys Seite festzukrallen und sein Stöhnen an Harrys Schulter zu ersticken.  
  
Jetzt, wo der Gryffindor die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, beruhigte er sich selbst wieder etwas und konnte sogar dem Gespräch folgen, welches sich wieder der Zaubertrankstunde zugewandt hatte während er seinen Liebsten hinter sich fast zum Höhepunkt brachte.  
  
„Ich wundere mich nur, warum Snape uns keine Punkte abgezogen hat.", überlegte Hermine.   
  
„Ist doch ganz klar", schnaubte ihr Freund „Dann hätte er seinem Schoßhündchen auch Punkte abziehen müssen, da dieser deutlich beteiligt war und so lässt er uns lieber die Punkte, als dass er seinem Dracilein was abzieht."   
  
„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?", fragte jetzt Ginny die älteren.   
  
Hermine erklärte: „Wir mussten heute mit ihm zusammen arbeiten und da ist Ron ein Fehler passiert und Malfoy ist völlig durchgedreht und hat behauptet, ich würde mich nur aus Mitleid mit Ron abgeben und so."  
  
„Ja, der soll bloß ruhig sein, ich glaube, er ist nur neidisch, da er keine Freundin hat... Wer sollte ihn schon ernsthaft lieben?", fuhr jetzt Ron dazwischen.  
  
Harry musste aufpassen, um nichts Falsches zu sagen und drückte vor lauter Beherrschung fest Dracos Schoß, was diesem den Rest gab und er den Gryffindor fest an sich zog. Der Slytherin vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Freundes, damit keiner außer ihm sein Stöhnen wahrnahm. Dann griff er zwischen Harrys Beine und massierte ihn, sodass auch der Gryffindor, angespornt durch die ungewöhnliche Situation, das Zittern und Stöhnen seines Geliebten und dessen fordernde Hände, kam.   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und sein Gesicht lief rot an, während er sich wieder hinter einem Hustenanfall versteckte.   
  
Diesmal sahen all seine Freunde ihn besorgt an und auf ihre Fragen, antwortete er nur schwach, mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Alles in... Ordnung... ich muss nur eben mal was trinken - entschuldigt mich bitte." Und flüchtete ins Badezimmer, seinen Freund mitziehend.  
  
Nachdem der Gryffindor sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie alleine waren, presste er Draco an die Wand, zog den Umhang herunter und küsste ihn wild, während er seinen Körper an den des anderen presste.   
  
„Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen, du Wahnsinniger? Verdammt, das war gut, aber fast hätten sie es gemerkt..."  
  
Der Blonde grinste ihn an: „Ja, aber nur ‚fast'... Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, ohne dich und ich kenne deine gute Selbstbeherrschung, also habe ich mir da keine Sorgen gemacht und ich hatte ja Recht.   
  
Außerdem schwebt mir diese Idee im Kopf herum, seit ich dich im letzten Jahr das erste Mal mit dem Umhang gesehen habe. Irgendwann musste ich das mal testen und es war nicht nur ‚gut', es war unglaublich gut."  
  
Er führte seine Hände unter das Oberteil seines Liebhabers und streichelte zärtlich über dessen Rücken.   
  
„Nimmst du mich mit ins Bett?", grinste er dann verschmitzt und zog Harrys Becken fest an seines.  
  
„Wie kann ich da noch ‚nein' sagen?", stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige gespielt widerwillig aber auch seine Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig.  
  
Sie küssten sich wieder, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte: „HARRY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Harry schaute mal verträumt zu Draco und auf Rons Nachfrage meinte er "Wenn du wüsstest, wie gut er bestückt ist, würdest du auch drüber nachdenken", was seine Freunde aber nicht ernst genommen haben, sondern eher abartig fanden.  
  
[2] Harry hatte von Draco geträumt, aber Ron nahm an, dass es um ein Mädchen ging und Harrys Antwort war nur, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern könne, wer es war.   
  
So, das ist ein Cliffhanger, oder auch ein offenes Ende, was jedem die Möglichkeit zum Phantasieren gibt, aber ich habe schon die Idee für eine weitere Sequel, die dann auch mehr auf die eigentliche Geschichte „Geteilte Träume" zugreift. Diese Geschichte kann man ja auch so lesen.  
  
Also, es gibt kein neues Kapitel, aber eine neue Geschichte – irgendwann mal *eg* 


End file.
